Prawda, piosenki (odcinek 208)
Prawda, piosenki to 48 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Alex próbuje pocałować Violettę, ale ona go powstrzymuje. Violetta mówi Alex'owi, że są tylko przyjaciółmi i że powinni ograniczyć kontakt między sobą, jeśli on coś do niej czuje. Alex mówi Violetcie, że nie chciał, by ona się źle poczuła, i obiecuje, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Widząc, jak Ludmiła i Felipe się całują, Federico odchodzi obrażony. Okazuje się, że Felipe pocałował Ludmiłę, bo zaangażowany przez Marottiego fotograf robił im zdjęcia. Ludmiła wścieka się na Felipe. Gery próbuje zaprzeczyć odwołania spotkania z wytwórnią, ale Leon jej nie wierzy. Gery ma pretensje do Leona, że on jej nie ufa, kiedy próbuje go chronić, i obraża się. Matylda mówi Leonowi, że jest przedstawicielką firmy Moto Racers i chce mu pomóc rozwinąć karierę w wyścigach motocrossowych. Leon mówi Matyldzie, że nie jest zainteresowany i że mogą porozmawiać jutro w jego domu. Francesca mówi Martinowi, że zgadza się na jego propozycję, jeśli on pomoże w Studiu, które potrzebuje inwestorów. Gdy Diego i Francesca śpiewają "Aprendi a decir adios", Leon patrzy na Violettę, co zauważa Andres. Andres mówi Leonowi, że Violetta żałowała tego, co mu zrobiła, i przeprosiła go, a kiedy on jest daleko od niej, to wszystko robi się trudniejsze. Mówi przyjacielowi, że ten może być, z kim chce, ale w tym momencie życia chce być z Violettą i czuje w sobie złość, bo nadal ją kocha. Na koniec występu Violetta śpiewa "Underneath it all" i wyraźnie widać, jakby śpiewała dla Leona. W domu Olga mówi Ramallo i Beto, że odchodzi z zespołu po tym, co Priscilla jej powiedziała. Ramallo zgadza się z Olgą i decyduje się rozwiązać zespół. Beto mówi Oldze i Ramallo, że stabilizują swoje życia, robiąc rzeczy, które ich cieszą, i namawia ich, żeby się nie poddali. Rozmawiając o tym, że Olga chciała odejść z zespołu po rozmowie z Priscillą, Ramallo pyta się Beto, czy on uważa, że Ludmiła mogłaby być zła, jak jej mama. Beto mówi Ramallo, że Ludmiła źle się zachowuje, bo cierpi przez kogoś lub coś. Priscilla proponuje Germanowi i Angie nagranie zajęć w Studiu na stronę internetową, by sprowadzić więcej uczniów. German i Angie zgadzają się. Jade przychodzi do Studia, by zobaczyć Germana, i załamuje się na widok jego z Priscillą. Ramallo mówi Germanowi, że Priscilla może być tak naprawdę inna, bo za jej prośbą Olga chciała odejść z zespołu, a Ludmiła jest zła, bo cierpi przez kogoś. German nie wierzy Ramallo. Violetta przyłapuje Leona grającego na jej fortepianie i przyłącza się do niego. Violetta i Leon prawie się całują, ale wszystko okazuje się być wyobrażone przez Violettę. Mając już dosyć, Violetta wyrzuca na śmietnik przebranie Roxy. Kiedy Violetta miała skasować maila Roxy, zauważa, że Leon właśnie do niej pisze, i ma nadzieję, że on jej wybacza. Przypominając sobie miłość do Roxy, aż do odkrycia jej prawdziwej tożsamości, Leon szybko się wyloguje. Ludmiła mówi Violetcie o swoich problemach z Marottim. Violetta mówi Ludmile, że miała to samo, kiedy była gwiazdą You-Mix. Violetta radzi Ludmile, by była sobą, bo wszyscy lubią prawdziwą, grzeczną Ludmiłę. Ludmiła ignoruje to. Nazajutrz Violetta zastaje Felipe w przedpokoju. Felipe proponuje Violetcie, by wspólnie obejrzeli Studio. Violetta zgadza się. Gdy Ludmiła przychodzi, Felipe mówi jej, że mają dziś próbę. Ludmiła odmawia pójścia na próbę, gdyż sądzi, że za drzwiami jest tłum fotografów. German i Priscilla mówią Violetcie o swoim pomyśle na zdobycie nowych uczniów dla Studia. Matylda przychodzi do Leona, kiedy on ćwiczył angielską wersję piosenki "Podemos" - "We can", i przyłącza się do niego. Gery przychodzi i patrzy, jak Leon i Matylda rozmawiają. Matylda mówi Leonowi, że doskonale rozumie jego miłość do muzyki, ale można łączyć obie pasje. Leon mówi Matyldzie, że nie wróci do motocrossu, bo chce się skupić na muzyce. Gery wychodzi, zanim Leon odprowadził Matyldę do drzwi. Z miłości do Germana, Jade zamierza odwołać ślub z Nicolasem. Broduey przychodzi do Camili, która gra na pianinie "Alcancemos las estrellas", i ona śpiewa dla niego. Camila i Broduey godzą się ze sobą. Violetta mówi przyjaciołom o pomyśle taty i Priscilli, i wszyscy mają mnóstwo pomysłów. Diego, Maxi i Andres proszą Gregoria o zgodę na nagrywanie lekcji na stronę internetową, ale on się nie zgadza. Diego patrzy, jak Francesca i Martin rozmawiają, że jak Studio będzie miało sponsora, to ona pojedzie do Europy. Francesca przedstawia Martina Germanowi i Angie. Jade znajduje Nicolasa i próbuje mu powiedzieć, że ich ślubu nie będzie, ale Matias ją powstrzymuje. Olga pokazuje Ludmile magazyn, na okładce którego jest zdjęcie jej i Felipe całujących się, i okładka denerwuje Federico. Olga mówi Ludmile, że Federico jest zazdrosny. Camila mówi Violetcie, że ona i Francesca muszą się w końcu pogodzić, bo one tęsknią za sobą. Violetta pozostaje nieugięta. Po tym, jak Camila poszła, Violetta patrzy na list od Franceski. Gery znajduje Matyldę na ulicy i każe jej nie zbliżać się do Leona. W tej chwili pojawia się Leon, który mówi Gery, że sam decyduje o tym, kto się do niego zbliża. Federico mówi Ludmile, że ma już dosyć jej rzekomego romansu z Felipe. Ludmiła wmawia Federico, że ona i Felipe naprawdę są parą. Diego mówi Maxiemu, że Francesca zgodziła się na wyjazd do Europy, jeśli Martin zainwestuje w Studio, a potem słyszy, jak Martin mówi Germanowi i Angie, że zainwestuje w Studio. Violetta spotyka się z Francescą w parku i przeprasza ją za swoje zachowanie. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki